Conventional pickup trucks include a tailgate at the back of a bed that closes off a cargo box. Often times, users desire to attach accessory devices to pickup trucks. Typical accessory devices include tables, workbenches, ramps, benches, steps, etc. To secure such accessory devices to a pickup truck, users often make structural modifications to the pickup truck and/or the tailgate. For example, a user may drill holes in a top wall of a tailgate, or may weld or otherwise fasten attachment devices to the tailgate. Such modifications are often expensive, cumbersome, and time-consuming, and in some instances may detrimentally affect the structural integrity of the tailgate.
The above problems and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.